My Guardian Angel
by Saree7a
Summary: You only going to find a story for Lizzie and Ressler,and How Red is trying to put Ressler in Lizzie's life and why? This is a story of Lizzie Ressler, Ressler Red, Red Lizzie. I hope you'll enjoy it Chapter 5 is out :))
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Keen's first day at the FBI wasn't expected to turn her life upside down, when that one particular criminal asked for her presence personally. She was called by a cavalry in her first day at the job!,

Lizzie finally arrived to the operation center, after being accompanied by heavily armed agents, &amp; going into a building that looked like a post office, until they entered that elevator which took her deep down she didn't even realize how much deep it was, but she felt the pressure the more the elevator was descending.

Lizzie felt her heart on her throat, but she walked confidently along with the FBI agents, she preferred the stern expressionless face, she was trained as a profiler to wear that look of a strong girl, actually it wasn't her training she was good at showing her strength due to what happened in her life, especially after losing her parents, she always restrained her weaknesses, but she wanted to know what's behind all the hustle and bustle.

"Agent Keen" a tall black man snapped her out of her deep thoughts.

Lizzie approached her way to the voice until she met his stretching hand &amp; shock it.

"Elizabeth Keen .." Lizzie was about to present herself, when the tall man interrupted.

"I know who you are Agent Keen, I am Harold Cooper the Assistant Director of this facility" Cooper introduced himself with a faint smile on his face, and it slowly disappeared as he nodded for her to come with him to his office, he closed the door, there was a dark skinned woman sitting, she stands up when they both came in.

"This is Agent Meera Malik CIA" Cooper introduced her to the newly comer, both women shake hands and smiled at each other's before Cooper nodding for both to sit down. There was an awkward pause between the three agents in the room, Cooper broke the ice &amp; spoke first.

"Do you have any idea why Raymond Reddington asked to speak to you in particular agent Keen" his voice was calm, but full of suspicions, Lizzie didn't feel only confused but also naked under the eyes that were peeling her since she stepped inside this facility, as a profiler she noticed how much this man &amp; the lady in this room are fully doubting her, Lizzie didn't reply defensively, she never met that Raymond Reddington guy and she has nothing to hide.

"I don't know Sir, but maybe he was expecting my arrival, sure he knew that I am new so he was thinking that I can be easily manipulated, but I can prove that he's wrong, he doesn't know me &amp; I am sure that I can know what he wants from me" Lizzie replied with full confidence of herself, she saw that the tension that surfaced when she met Cooper &amp; Meera eased a little.

Cooper turned his gaze to agent Malik to speak briefly about the case in hand.

"Agent Keen, I will give you enough time to read about Raymond Reddington, our colleague agent Ressler was hunting this man for years now, so I can get you all the information you want about him, but now we have an urgent matter that we have to deal with first, that's why I have been called to this crew".

Lizzie sensed the tense of the situation, and felt that her first day will not get any better, she looked at the faces of Cooper &amp; Meera they were so pale and concerned, it seems that they didn't get a good night sleep since a quiet sometime, "but where's agent Ressler"? she speaks to herself before the answer comes straight from Meera's mouth.

" 3 months back one of our agents Donald Ressler, went on an undercover mission, we received an intel that Raymond Reddington is going to help the Russian mafia to smuggle drugs into the USA soil, The mafia was also dealing with an FBI informer who actually helped facilitating the deal between Red &amp; the Russian Mafia, , we put him in custody &amp; replaced him with our man Agent Ressler, he was supposed to finally meet Red two weeks back, everything was going perfectly fine &amp; we were close on catching Raymond Reddington after a fierce chase in the last twenty years, until Agent Ressler went dark in the last two weeks, and exactly yesterday the man that we were hunting showed on our doors, he refused to speak to anyone but you, and we still don't know what happened to Agent Ressler".

Lizzie was trying to cope with all the information she heard, a missing agent &amp; a con who refuses to speak to anyone but to her "now what the hell is that" she speaks to herself, she didn't expect a desk job but all she wanted is a regular procedural police work, and by the end of the day she wanted to go back to her fiancé and that's it.

"I know that this might be hard for you Agent Keen, but we need you to speak with Raymond Reddington". Cooper cut her train of thoughts.

"Yes sir I am willing to talk to him and see what he wants from me" Keen stated confidently.

Agent Keen was led by Director Cooper &amp; Malik, where they were holding Reddington, the way they locked him in that bulletproof box, indicates that this is a very dangerous man, Lizzie's heart beats were racing, what this man wanted from her?, how did he know that she is coming today?, why he insisted to speak to her only?, Lizzie wasn't afraid of the man, she creeped out of that abrupt request to speak to her exclusively which put the prelude of her career at jeopardy.

"Agent Keen if you needed anything, we'll be here" Cooper tried to comfort the rookie agent. She tried to conceal the anxiety but this is not what she expected in her first day.

"Agent Keen, try to give him short answers, we need to know the status of Agent Ressler too, be careful" Cooper nodded to reassure that the brunette agent will be safe.

Lizzie felt that she's about to enter the lion's den, she gripped herself and opened the door, before entering to the hall where that shielded box was holding the man who requested her in person. Once she stepped in the hall after descending few steps, the box was automatically opened and let the man out, he was tied up to a chair but the look on his face seemed that he is about to attack her anytime, she startled a little before she gripped herself again, and calmed her pounding heart beats.

"I am here as you requested what you want" Lizzie said in a firm tone

Red kept his gaze at the rookie agent, he wore that provocative crooked smile, and narrowed his eyes, the long stare that he gave her sends shivers down her spine, but she refused to show him that, she sat on the chair in front of him, and crossed her legs one on the top of the other.

"Hello Lizzie"

Red spoke in a calm voice, Elizabeth didn't expect him to call her Lizzie but the way he said it disgusts her more and more, she decided to change the straight face only to give him a much more relaxed look, although he didn't blink once while he's looking at her since she came in, but she didn't look away either, she kept her eyes on his, there was something about this man that she couldn't understand, although he is really freaking her out with his stares, but deep down she realized that this man doesn't have any malicious wells against her, she felt that he is looking at her with full admiration, and that even scared her more.

"You must have lots of questions about why I wanted to speak to you" Red wore a wider smile this time.

"Why me, I am nobody?!" Lizzie asked trying to understand why this man wanted her particularly.

"Oh Lizzie, you're very special, but you don't know that yet" he noticed that she was rubbing her wrist which was showing a small burning scar.

"May I ask you what time is it?" Lizzie found it stupid that this man is all locked up &amp; he cares about the time, she thought to herself once they finish with all this &amp; everyone back to their normal lives, he will be locked in a dark cell that he'll never even care about the time.

"10:10 Am" Lizzie looked at her watch.

"Where did you get this?" he asked her about the scar on her wrist, she looked down at her hand before recalling some flashbacks from a fire in a house, she was about to reply until she remembered that she's the one who should profile him not the other way around.

"Where's agent Ressler" Lizzie put herself back together, and leaned forward only to be one feet close to Red.

"He was captured, probably tortured, but not dead yet, but I bet that he wishes if he is dead now" Red let a small laugh while replying to the female agent before him.

"Did the Russian mob capture him?" Lizzie sat straight while Red's smile faded away.

"Tell me Lizzie, do you miss your mother &amp; father, I know that all what you remember is the image of the father who abandoned you when you were just a little girl, and a mother who died of shame &amp; humiliation" Lizzie was taken aback by the very personal information he stated about her, she was speechless for a while, she tried to stop the tear from escaping her eyes, his words daggered in her heart but she needed to show him that this is not about her, there's an agent life at risk &amp; she must focus on getting her mission done.

Lizzie licked her lips twice, before standing up &amp; getting close to him, this time she was only inches away she could feel his breath on her face.

"Good try, but I need to know where Agent Ressler is, and who is holding him now?"

Red meets Lizzie's face with a small giggle, he twitched the corner of his mouth, before looking away.

"If you need to get him out, I am the one who will help and I will turn Nikolai Durov too"

"And who the hell is Nikolai Durov?" Lizzie stands straight.

"Nikolai Durov is a head of the Russian Mafia, those people are planning to start fire works around the country, those are no drug dealers Agent Keen, they're planning for something bigger and it'll happen today at 11 AM, and if you didn't let me out, you'll cause the death of thousands probably millions of people, and the demise of your agent partner".

"And how can we know that you're saying the truth" Lizzie questioned

Red let another small laugh before answering her question.

"Because your agent is the bomb and now he's at the national zoo, sitting unconscious, for the last two hours and how much left of the time, oh I guess half an hour". Lizzie ran towards the door.

"Don't get closer to him, it's a timed bomb, but also can be detonated remotely if you get any closer you'll raise suspicious &amp; you'll find him spread in pieces around the DC, you should find Ibrahim Qassimov, he's the one who created the bomb and he's the one who knows how to defuse it".

Lizzie ascended the small stairs swiftly, and opened the door.

"You should get to agent Ressler they have confirmed his location" Cooper ordered Lizzie

"And you Meera help us with your resources to catch Qassimov, we don't have time move" Cooper ordered his team to move.

Lizzie arrived at the national zoo, she ordered her team to spread &amp; search the zoo to find Agent Ressler without showing any sign of the existence of the FBI or the bomb will go off.

The team started to search for the missing agent, but with no use to find a small trace of him.

Lizzie ran to the guards in the zoo &amp; showed them a photo of Ressler, one of the guards told her that they saw him leaving with another man about half an hour ago, he also told her that he seemed unconscious and all beat up. She received a call after a while from Meera, she told her that they caught Qassimov.

The Box Office

"You gave us false information, the bomb didn't go off, and we didn't find Ressler, what's your game here huh?" Lizzie couldn't hide her rage &amp; anger.

"Calm down Lizzie" Red talked to her with a smirk on his face, which frustrates the young female agent more.

"It's Agent Keen" Lizzie shot him with a serious look &amp; a firm tone.

"Agent Keen, you should be happy that the bomb didn't go off, I gave you the information, and it's not my fault that you were enjoying the little chit chat with me while there's a bomb going on spree".

Lizzie posed in a half stand, and crossed her arms, then she walked few steps to stand before Red, and she looked down at him.

"What do you want Reddington?, why did you turn yourself in, I am sure that you don't care about Ressler's life, or the millions of people who about to die because of that bomb , what do you need so we all can be winners".

Red let out a small chuckle, he looked up at her, then he raised his chained hands up.

"You should let me out if you want me to help you, otherwise find Ressler or what's left of him yourselves, and mourn the millions of casualties for the ludicrous insistence to keep me in, I cannot help you with these accessories around my hands… let me talk to Qassimov".

"How did you know that we found him?" The brunette gave him a puzzled look

He snickered, and raised his hands up again "Those adornments don't suit me".

FBI interrogation room

Red accompanied by Cooper, Keen &amp; another two guards to where they were holding Qassimov, Keen choose to fell behind the agents and Red, something about this man doesn't make her feel comfortable and the last thing she wanted is to walk with him side by side, so she choose to slow her steps, until they arrived to the interrogation room, they stepped inside a room where they can see Qassimov behind the non reflected mirror, Meera was waiting for them.

"This man refused to say anything, he requested a lawyer" Meera briefed for the gentlemen and Lizzie

"Do you think that you can make him talk" Cooper spoke to Reddington

Lizzie tried to keep her gaze on the man in the other room, she noticed that Red was looking at her but she ignored his continuous glares at her. Reddington shifted his attention to Cooper before letting another chuckle.

"Qassimov is my friend, I am sure he'll speak to me"

"Ok then" Cooper nodded to the two armed guards to take Red to the other room with Qassimov.

"Abe my friend" Red greeted the red headed man once he entered the room.

"I should've known that it's you Reddington who was going to turn me in" The man shot him with angry glares.

Red smirked, then pulled the chair and positioned himself before the convicted man, Lizzie and the other agents were watching from the other room.

"What do you want Red"

"The bomb &amp; the ginger" Red said that with a smile on his face.

The Red headed man laughed out loud, Red shared him the long laugh, the other agents bewildered watching the two men laughing hilariously.

"You're funny you know that Reddington"

"No my friend, I am dead serious" Red give him a straight face

The red headed man scratched the back of his head

"YOU asked me to assemble this bomb, and it's YOU who facilitate transporting this bomb to the USA soil, and it's definitely YOU who turned the tweety pie to the Russians, and now you turned me to the FBI only to ask me about the things you've done, you got to be kidding".

Lizzie was surprised of the things that this man is capable to do, she murmured "Son of a bitch"

Red chuckled "Do you know how I deal with a double- crosser Abe; I turn him to his enemies and let them deal with him"

The Red headed man face changed into a worried look,

"How how did you know?"

"And I am not talking about the friendly FBI agents here, after all they are controlled by roles and protocols, and you will sit here looking for your rights &amp; they'll have to abide by your demands. but there are people that have no boundaries for blood thirst &amp; seeking vengeance, so my friend if you prefer the spa treatment, I advise you to offer your full cooperation, or you can enjoy swimming in your blood pool" Red took a breath and smiled before asking again.

"Where is Agent Ressler"

The Red headed man exhaled before putting on a smirk.

"Your golden boy is broken, burrrrrrned, electrocuted, severely wounded and massively bleeding , but uhhh he's hard like a rrrrrrock, what did you do to that boy so he accepted to take your place on the execution chair?"

In the other room the three agents were listening to the details Qassimov was giving to Red, when Aram the computer expert in the team came in and nodded to Meera &amp; Cooper, they both went out with him, leaving Lizzie alone.

"I need his location and the bomb Abe" Reddington clenched his hands together and supported his elbows on the table between him and Qassimov.

"You're asking about the bomb?, Let me ask you Red, why didn't you show up at the zoo, you were supposed to give us the bomb and in return Durov offered to release your golden boy that was the deal Red, huh! poor boy he wasted his life for nothing, you'll never find him, do you know what they do to people like him, Durov never kills, he makes you wish if you're dead, Durov will break every bone in his body, heal him then break him again for days maybe months or years, after that he don't let him free or even kill him, he will lock him in a dark pot, until he forgets what the light looks like, and then when Durov get tired of him he will sell him like a slave, I bet that the FBI agents are hearing us now" Qassimov sniffed and leaned back on the chair with a smug look on his face.

"You know Abe, I thought we're friends, but you are good on figuring out the wires in a ticker, but you completely forgot the one important wire in your brain", Red chuckled then continued

"I liked you really and I gave you the ticket out of all this mess up but you turned it down, Agent Ressler is alive and that's what matter now, my FBI fellows here probably located him by now, and the bomb it's in the safe hands" Red stands up "so there's absolutely no use for you" Red moved swiftly behind Qassimov's back and broke his neck. Lizzie saw him when he moved quickly but until she arrived to the other room she found Qassimov dead in a blink of an eye.

"Hello Lizzie" Lizzie froze in her place, seeing Qassimv's body dropped on the table while Red is correcting the collar of his shirt with a wide smile on his face.

Keen,Cooper &amp; Meera were standing in the operation room, while Red was on Cooper's office chained again.

"Aram got access to the security cameras in the zoo, and we successfully identified the man who was with Ressler" Meera explained to Keen, who seemed a little bit shocked of the events that just happened few moments ago.

Meera pointed to Aram to show on the big screen the identity of that man.

"Jadranko Petar, a Serbian national, he arrived to the country only from 3 months ago, coming from Russia, he's a small smuggler, he was convicted of drug smuggling in Russia but was released due to the lack of evidence, he joined the Russian mafia shortly after that, he continued to do his small business in eastern Europe &amp; South America under the watch and protection of Nikolai Duprov, he started from drug smuggling to human and organ trafficking, this is his first time in the USA, and the footage we got from the security cameras confirmed that it's him who was with agent Ressler".

Meera nodded again to Aram to change the screen to the SUV that was transporting Ressler.

"This is the SUV that was used to transport Agent Ressler, witnesses stated that the driver jumped into the river 13:45 PM near the Key Bridge, the local police stated that they didn't find any corpses or survivors".

"We should ask Red" as much as it's very hard on her to say that, from the conversation between Red &amp; Qassimov, Lizzie realized that Red might know something about the bomb and the location of Agent Ressler.

"Red was supposed to meet Petar at the zoo, to give him the bomb, that was what Qassimov said before Reddington snap his neck , I have to speak to him" Lizzie ran to Cooper's office where Red was kept, while the eyes of Cooper &amp; Meera are following her.

Lizzie entered Cooper's office, when Red was sitting exactly at the same chair that she was sitting on when she met Cooper at the beginning of this long day.

"Lizzie I told you that I hate those rusty bracelets".

"Shut up, you told Qassimov that the bomb is safe, where is the bomb, who have it?"

Red giggled, then he signaled for her to sit down.

"Have a seat Lizzie"

Elizabeth was about to interject but it wasn't the right time to do that, there are important things at stake more than what she feels towards that man, so she choose to restrain her personal feelings and act like a professional Agent.

Author's note:-

I know that this chapter was very long, but I enjoyed writing it, again this is a Liz/Ressler Keenler or Keensler or whatever fan fiction, I know that there's a lack of Ressler in this chapter but I promise you'll see more of him in the next one. I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I did while I was writing it, please your opinion matters to me, if you wish me to continue please leave a comment ;) and excuse me for the grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language but I tried as hard as I can to make this look good grammatically thanks again for passing by.


	2. Chapter 2

Ressler was stringed in a dim lighted room, his hands were restrained above his head, half awake half unconscious, his undershirt ripped &amp; blood stains were all over it, a small but deep cuts were scattered all over his body , blood was still dripping from his face &amp; body from the fresh wounds shed on his torso. The noise of the men outside his cell woke him up, he lazily tried to move his head, but he felt an excruciating pain on his neck &amp; shoulders, his right eye was purple &amp; bruised he hardly can open it, the tip of his feet toes were barely touching the cold ground underneath him. When he got back to his full conscious, his whole body was numbed but after few seconds his body reminisced the agonizing pain, he felt numbness and weakness on his left arm the ache was unbearable, he thought that his arm might be fractured so he tried to shift the pressure on his arms to his toes, but the floor was slippery and overflowed with his blood, his feet were swaying trying to find a dry spot but he failed to steady himself which made him strike stronger physical force on his arms.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Ressler howled, he tilted his head up then uncontrollably he dropped it down, Donald felt that his fight against this intolerable agony is a lost cause, he closed his eyes and thought what was he thinking when he let Red flee like this, how he accepted to trade his life with a criminal he spent searching for most of his career! , he even didn't care when his ex fiancé left him because he was pretty too much occupied with catching Red and putting him behind bars, and now after he was too close to reach the prime of his career, he found himself in this room, behind the bars that he wanted to send Red to and the irony he was here hurt and bruised to let Red go safe and sound!

The sound of the men outside his lockup was ear-splitting, Donald was totally annoyed by the gibberish language those men were speak, suddenly the craziest ideas occurred to Ressler's head but he will have to suffer bearing another physical pain, he thought if he can break his other arm only to lessen the strips and then stand on both his feet, and when one of the guards show up he'll attack him with both his legs and smother him then use his knife to cut his ropes, the ludicrous idea made him chuckle he thought that he saw too many movies, the plan seemed easy on his head, but it was very hard knowing the fact that he can barely left his head up, so how come he'll do all that, he knew that this might be a fail try but if there's one thing Ressler can't accept it is to give up without a fight.

The loud voices of men came along with the turned up TV sound, Ressler thought that this is his golden opportunity, so he swung to get to the nearest pillar which was two feet away, keeping his good shoulder directed to the side of a pillar at the middle of his lockup place.

"Come on you can do this" he exhaled and took a deep breath, he took a feet step to the back then swung with the most violent power that ever left in his vulnerable body, to struck his good arm right to the thin pillar.

"AAAh" Ressler let out a small cry out then he swallowed it, he gritted between his teeth trying to cope with the pain, the sweat was raining on his face and neck, but the bump didn't break his arm, the hit wasn't strong enough although it was painful like hell.

"Shit" Ressler was blinking rapidly trying to avoid the salty moist of his perspiring skin on his eyes.

He thought that he should give it another try but with a great force this time, he moved few steps back, only to notice an upcoming shadow towards him, Ressler quickly took a normal position of an out cold man, dropping his head down, and closed his eyes, one of the men came in he was talking to someone.

"Yes the son of a bitch still asleep, do you want me to move him now" the man was talking on the phone while clapping Ressler on the face.

"Ok I will now" the man ended his phone call, and got his knife from his pocket to cut Ressler's ropes, Donald was still faking his unconsciousness, until the ropes took their bites out of his wrests, he doesn't remember how many hours, days he was left hanged here, but once those ropes dropped to the floor leaving his hands loose, he felt the blood rushing under his skin.

The blond Agent fell to the ground, he was exhausted of all the torture he's been through since he exchanged places with Red two weeks ago, two full weeks he's been tortured, tormented only because he decided that the lives of millions of people was worth giving himself in to those barbarians. He knew that this was his chance to fight to get away, but his body was heavily wounded, open cuts on his shoulders, chest, abdomen, back and thighs, they were using a small knife and thrust it inches in his flesh, bruises of all the beat left several blemishes under his skin, he cannot feel his left eye, if it wasn't giving him a slight fuzzy vision he would've sworn that he lost it. His fractured arm &amp; cracked knee was what made him feel so helpless, in his job Ressler was familiar with work injuries, he was coming every night to Audrey bruised and hurt, his ex fiancé couldn't live with the idea that she might wake up one day mourning her future husband, when she was sleeping with him, they used to make stories about the many scars in his body, but that wasn't a joke anymore, cause one of those scars might've been a life threat.

Ressler looked at the man with a small open eye, he saw him busy pulling the rest of the rope from where it was set, he thought that this might be his chance but his body was gravitating him to the ground, with every move of his body he was feeling the cuts and bruises sending quick but sharp shots of pain all over his frame, he felt the sharpness of the blade on his open wounds and the burn of the flame on his hot skin, the pain inhabited Ressler's body, it became part of him, specially after his broke up with Audrey, he stopped caring about himself, his body and life, so many times he risked himself and faced the death, there was nothing in this world worth anymore. Ressler felt that his body will betray him he will not be able to move a muscle, he was about to give up cause it was too damn painful to stand out and fight, then run away, his body was too frail to battle, it has been two weeks, two damn full weeks, he only had to spell it out and tell them the location of the bomb but he refused to open his mouth, he endorsed the pain over the lives of innocent people.

The man looked down at Ressler, he said something in Russian, the blonde agent couldn't understand but from studying the tone of his voice he was cursing him, the man gave Donald small kicks on his abdomen trying to wake him up, Ressler chocked a scream, although those kicks were light but his body was already screwed, the man squatted next to the laying body of the blonde agent, he pressed on the small cut at the top of his shoulder, Ressler decided to do not respond to this dreadful kind of torture, he restrained his emotions, he has to continue with this small act, he didn't know way , cause seconds ago he decided to give up, he doesn't even have a plan in his head but he was improvising until he can figure his plan out. When the man didn't find any reaction, he touched Ressler's neck looking for pulse.

"You son of a bitch, it's too bad you're not dead, cause we're going to fix you" the man reached his pocket to get his knife out, "Do you know why, to break you again" he snickered.

"Now I will let the screams come out of your lungs" The man was about to stick the small knife on Ressler's shoulder, when he naturally reacted quickly and rolled away from the blade that was about to cut him. The bearded man watched Ressler moving away, Donald didn't know what the hell is he going to do next, he's totally damaged , he actually have only a half hand considering that he just damaged the good one moments ago. Ressler looked around his surroundings only to find a bat not far from him, he recalled that they used the very same bat to fracture his left arm and knee cap, the man was walking slowly towards the helpless agent, Ressler realized that he has to act fast, he has to fight for his life, even if that means enduring his all fucked up injuries, he leaned on his barely good hand grinding trying hardly to push his body up, his good leg was supporting his hand to get his broken, wounded body up the sweat was showering his figure, he can see his blood and sweat driblets mixing on the floor, The bearded man quickened his steps when he realized what the blond agent was planning to do.

"come on you can do this, get the fuck up, GET THE FUCK UP" Ressler pushed himself up, ignoring his body's pleads to lay down and collapse, but Ressler is not the type who threw in the towel easily, he limped on his fine leg, the bearded man took wider and faster steps.

"You skanky son of a bitch" the man was angry, he came in waving with his knife, but Ressler smacked him on the face with the bat, and before he even try to fight back, Ressler hit him again on his head to knock him down.

"You son of a bi…" Ressler was breathing fast, he dropped the bat on the floor, and fell back slowly on the ground, his body was bailing out on him again, nobody came in luckily the men outside deafened by the noise they created, and that gave Ressler another hope to continue the fight, his heart was pumping so fast, his chest was coming up and down trying to inhale the air, he was shaking , but not now he's not going to back down.

"He has a phone" Ressler remembered that this man has a phone, when he came in he was talking on the phone, Ressler crawled on his side to get to the laying figure.

"who's the son of a bitch now huh" Ressler searched him to find something better than a phone, a Berretta fully clipped he got it and put it on the back of his pant, he searched him again and finally found the phone, now he can call someone, he went dark since two weeks, now it's time to get help, the hope rose in his heart, he dialed the number.

* * *

FBI headquarter few hours earlier

Aram, Meera &amp; Cooper were waiting for Lizzie to come out and update them about what Red had told her, after all this was their last hope to find the bomb and their missing agent, if there's still hope that he's alive. Lizzie came out of Cooper's office along with Red who was freed from the chains. She nodded to Red to do not follow her until she gives the updates to Cooper and the rest of the team.

"Keen anything on the bomb or Agent Ressler?" Cooper's concerned question was met with a hesitance look from the rookie agent, Meera and Aram looked at each other then looked at the fully confused brunette agent.

"What's wrong?" Meera asked first.

"Anything happened to Ressler?" Meera asked again the concern rose on her voice.

"Actually he's alive, according to Reddington he's alive and he's" she scratched her forehead before continuing "he's going to stay like this for as long as they can find the bomb".

"And what does agent Ressler has to do with the bomb, is the bomb on Red's possession" Cooper asked trying to understand the situation.

"Listen sir, I don't know how to explain this, but Agent Ressler blow up his cover and got himself captured in the hands of the Russians" Elizabeth watched the look of puzzlement on her boss and colleagues, when she heard the story from Red she couldn't believe it at all, after all this man didn't build a solid ground of honesty and there's absolutely no reason to believe him, but they have no choice but to come along with whatever he says.

Aram covered his mouth with his hand trying to hide the look of surprise on his face.

"Proceed agent Keen" Cooper ordered her to complete her story.

"At first Red was supposed to deliver the bomb personally to Stropskov, Frank Summers the FBI informant who was replaced by Agent Ressler, he was supposed to meet Reddington in order to agree on the bomb shipping terms, somehow Red knew that Agent Ressler is working undercover and their guy at the FBI was detained, and that Agent Ressler is planning to set him an ambush &amp; catch him red handed, so he call it off, and requested a meeting between the three of them" The three FBI agents was listening in concern, while Red was leaning on one of the sofa's looking at the Federal Agents from his not very far away spot.

"Then 3 days before Agent Ressler's disappearance they met" Lizzie took a deep breath then continued.

" Stropskov didn't attend the meeting he sent his associate Jardanko Petar, the moment Red met Ressler they recognized one another, but they both were determined to continue with their own missions".

"But why Ressler would risk his life if he knew that Red knew him, this is awkward" Meera hit the question popped in everyone's head.

"Because Ressler got the bomb and hid it, somewhere safe" everyone was dumfounded, their eyes shot wide open, Cooper frowned of the Agent's decision to keep this information out of the FBI.

"But why Agent Ressler couldn't inform us about the bomb, he never mentioned that he has it or even planning to?" Cooper spoke with a gloomy grim on his face.

The rookie agent crossed her arms then continued.

"Because Ressler knew that Red may recognize him at some point, and that he'll never hesitate to blow his cover, he knew that Red will try and raise doubts about him, so he went dark and acted on his own, If Ressler didn't do that he would've risked his life and lose Red, Ressler was trying to bargain and stoll Red from escaping, he made himself a valuable asset".

"What happened in that meeting with the three of them". Cooper asked

"Red asked to postpone the deal for few days, he convinced Stropskov's man, and agreed on meeting again three days later"

"the day when Agent Ressler disappeared". Meera figured the point.

"Exactly" Lizzie confirmed

"What happened?" Cooper asked in concern

"Before they met, Red had managed to chat with Agent Ressler, he told him to back off, and give him the location of the bomb, but Ressler refused to give the information, Red told him that Stropskov's men are watching him, and that it's about time when they'll discover that he's not Frank Summers, but Ressler made up his mind already".

Everyone was curious to know what happened and how Ressler voluntarily gave in to those people.

"When they met, Red said that he possesses another bomb, and that he implanted this fake bomb somewhere near the national zoo and that he's the only one who can stop it, Stropskov felt offended and wanted to kill Red, because it's his money and Red got his share from the deal already, so Ressler stepped in and helped Red escape , but he ate the bate and blow his cover, Ressler accepted to take Red's place to let him stop the bomb, he didn't know that there was no bomb".

Lizzie was excited to meet that crazy agent Ressler if he stayed alive, his whole story increased her enthusiasm, and the way Red was telling her the story entertained her even more, she felt that he was talking about a hero from an action packed super hero movie, who could be so suicidal, she thought about his family , he might have a wife or a girl friend, she must be panicked now.

Cooper's angry voice snapped Lizzie out of her thoughts; she looked at him walking towards Red with his hands behind his back.

"So you set a trap for our agent Reddingtion , and put his life in jeopardy , helped transporting a fatal bomb into the country and planned to sell it to the wrong hands, for what to create chaos , and raise public fear, or do you find it fun for you exploding people's corpses and cause massive destruction"

Cooper stopped facing Red, who looked up at him with a cornered smile, he looked away then looked up at the taller man.

"I never planned to give the bomb to a Russian, Nikolai Stropskov is a dangerous man and I am aware of that, but your clumsy agent stuck his nose in my business" Red walked towards Lizzie and the other agents leaving Cooper behind, then he turned to face him.

"I came here because Nikolai Stropskov wasn't on your FBI radar Cooper, and there are so many names from politicians to serial killers who even never had a parking ticket, they live amongst us feeding on people's blood, he might be your friendly neighbor or a family friend who comes every Sunday with a basket of cookies, but nobody can see their darkness, because they know exactly how to hide their traces, and only one like me who indulged in their world, know exactly how to get them out of their hideous ".

Red looked at Lizzie with a smirk on his face and continued.

"I know that I gambled Agent Ressler's life, but in complex situations the simplest solutions was to handle Agent Ressler's neck, if I didn't do that, Stropskov will disappear, he'll not kill Ressler until he gets to me and take back what's belong to him".

"What do you want Red?" Cooper asked while walking towards Reddingtion

Red glared at Cooper, and wet his mouth, he took a look at the Agents , then let out a small smile.

"I will share you all the information I have but I will speak only to Elizabeth Keen, I know how to get to Agent Ressler, but you have to let me out".

Lizzie looked bewildered and astonished, she doesn't want to work with this man, why do he insists on talking to her, she shrugged and crossed her arms,s he escaped Red's eyes only to look away any where else but not him.

"You know that your request is not as simple as you think, we will be under the risk that you may not tell us the truth, you're a criminal Red and we cannot trust you". Cooper faced Red.

"I can get you Jardanko Petar , Stopskov associate, I know where he spends his nights, the restaurants he dines at, the women he bangs, I can tell you where he is right now, but you have to let me go cause I don't know if Agent Ressler going to tolerate before he submits to the awful torture Stropskov putting him through, and the more we waited Stropskov is going to be 10 steps ahead"

Red looked at Cooper waiting for him to speak.

"Give us the location of Jardanko Petar, and we need brief update about what you're going to do" Cooper shifted his attention to Keen.

"You're going to Associate Reddington"

"Aram call the tech team, Reddington will not going anywhere without a tracking device"

Red scoffs, then looked at Liz, who was standing there froze in her place, the thing that she ever hated is about to happen, she resented the fact that she's about to go on a gambling mission with the FBI most wanted man, but it wasn't her choice, she suddenly thought about Agent Ressler, if he put the lives of others before his life even if that meant saving this man, she can do it too, she can work with Reddington. The tech team came in.

"Get Ready Keen" Cooper ordered Elizabeth who didn't know where this going to take her, but she hoped that her fate will not end up like her missing colleague.

* * *

Back to Ressler's lockout

"Aram, listen it's Ressler" Ressler leaned on one leg his back to the thin pillar, holding the gun in his hand, while supporting the phone on his ear by the top of his shoulder, his other hand was dropped on his side

"It's Ressler" Aram said it out loud, shifting Cooper &amp; Meera's attention who rushed to where the computer geek was sitting.

"Put him on speaker" Cooper ordered.

"Aram can you trace this call" Ressler winced.

"Yes I will now" Aram typed on the computer to trace the call.

"Agent Ressler, this is Cooper are you alright"

"It's not one of my best days but I can still breathe"

"Are you injured are you hurt?" Cooper asked in concern.

Ressler looked at his bad shape.

"Nah, just few scratches, I'll need few stitches and a couple of days at the hospital" Ressler lied he wasn't the type of guy who cry and complain about physical harm, even if he had 12 broken ribs, a fractured shoulder and a cracked knee cap, with a massive bleeding because of the small cuts all over his body, and the raw stitches which marked his pale skin with purple blemishes, those bastards was torturing him then healing him only to torture him again and again and again. He couldn't even have the slightest idea that he may suffer from internal bleeding after the punches and bat hitting that his body was helplessly welcoming.

"I got his location, He's not in DC, he's in New York" Aram told his teammates ,

"Get to Keen and Red and tell them about Ressler's location, I need a whole SWAT team to be ready to swamp the place". Cooper ordered.

"Ressler, hang in there we are going to send our new recruit Keen to get you out".

"Keen? You mean Elizabeth Keen?!" Ressler's face changed into resentment expression.

"How did you know about her?" Cooper asked in puzzlement, but when Ressler about to reply the battery peeped, it's about to die.

"Fuck, long story, the battery will die, I will try to get out of here.." the phone switched off before Ressler continues.

"Ressler, Ressler" Cooper was calling his Agent

"We lost the trace" Aram stated in concern.

"I hope he's ok, did you get to Keen &amp; Red" Cooper asked.

"Yes, Red will take a chopper flight they'll be there in about 40 minutes".

"Good".

* * *

Back to Ressler

Ressler put the phone on his pocket, and tried to stand on his own without taking the pillar as a support, when he put his cracked knee on the floor trying to shift balance between his both legs, it sent him shock waves of pain from the start of his foot up to his thighs.

"AAAAH" Ressler exhaled in pain, he cringed a little

"I must do this" he put his whole body weight on his good leg, and slightly on the other one, he looked around still hearing the men loud voices, he thought that it'll be hard to sneak behind them, and he has no idea how many are they. He walked towards the door of his lockout and took a little peak to find 5 men and God knows how many outside. He leaned on the wall and hit the back of his head on it, he doesn't know how to get out of this situation, so far the luck was at his side, but when thinking about the hectic situation he's through now the chances of getting out of here alive is null. He thought about this Elizabeth Keen, and how he can trust her, Red said that she's going to come and save him when they met, if he didn't know that he's a cunning man, he would've said that the guy is a sorcerer , who's Elizabeth Keen and how she's coming to save him , what is Red's game this time. The small ventilation cut Ressler's thoughts and the hope arouse in his heart again.

"I can't believe my luck" he moved towards the ventilation which was partially open it was near the ground so it was easier for him to crawl, he only needed to move the cover aside, he knelt on his good leg , and leaned his weight on his hand, then entered his head first, and with the support of his hand and leg he moved slowly into the unknown.

* * *

Auther's Note:-

Thanks a lot for your reviews much appreciated, there are lots of things to come in the next chapter, How Ressler is going to get out of this situation, is Red and Liz going to help him before the bad guys find him again, where did Ressler hid the bomb? many exciting details in the next chapter. thanks again for reading this, don't forget to review and give me your opinion.

see ya next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

Red &amp; Lizzie was in the back of a car, Red explained to Cooper their mission, but he insisted that if he wants to go Liz should come with him and he'll go with no wires with no backup, at first Lizzie hesitated and objected but she thought to herself if Ressler did it then she can do it too "_Who the hell is this guy I didn't meet him yet and he's already stressing me". _She cornered her eyes to the man sitting beside her, they haven't talked since they left the Post Office, she had many questions in her mind about why he choose her but she knew that she will not get a straight one, and even if he did answer her she doesn't have any reason to believe him at all, she cannot conceal her anxiety that her fate might end up like Ressler but she needed to show her strength to the team she needed to be in the front foot specially after all the dubious thoughts about her after the most wanted criminal requested her personally.

"**I swear if you tried to kill anyone I will make sure that you'll stay manacled for the rest of your life, they looked so cute on you**" Lizzie gave him a surfaced smile mostly threatening one.

Red gave her a brittle smile under his dark shades, then he twisted his upper body to face her.

"**Qassimov deserved what he got, I think you read his background and the awful things he done**".

"**You're no better than him, you helped him to get the bomb here and Agent Ressler's life is on a thin ice because of you, so next time if you want to snap someone's neck start with yourself**".

Lizzie's voice was deep and aggressive she was waiting for him to reply back, but he sat up straight and took off his shades and wipe them with a small napkin, she stared at him waiting for an answer but he was busy wiping the dust off his sun glasses.

"**Where are we going**" Lizzie changed the subject to focus on their mission.

Reddington put his shades on, and fold the napkin to stick it on his pants pocket.

"**New York**" Red's voice was calm, he avoided looking at her.

"**What, Why?**" Lizzie asked in puzzlement, her voice was getting louder this time.

"**Because Agent Ressler is in New York Lizzie"** Red seemed sure of his information.

"**What! How did you know, and why didn't you tell Cooper?"** Lizzie was losing her patience now; her voice was seething with anger.

Red looked at her, then he looked straight again, he looked at his watch, Lizzie's eyes was following what he's doing with no single clue of what he was thinking, but that made her impatient she gritted her teeth, then she took her cell and started to dial a number when Red's hand stopped her.

"**Don't do that Lizzie"** he kept his gaze on her, Lizzie looked back at him but her hands still on the phone, while his hands touching her's , it made her feel irritated she paused before she asks **"Why?".**

"**If you called the FBI now, they'll send an armed squad thinking that they'll get Agent Ressler out but in fact they'll help drop him out of sight and our chances to find him again will be a hundred to one". **

Reddington moved his hand off Lizzie's

"**So make that call if you want to put Agent Ressler back in a hole"**.

Elizabeth didn't know how to react, she kept looking at Reddington while her hands shuddering over her phone, she wanted to press those buttons and inform her colleagues but she couldn't, she has no reason to believe this man what so ever but yet she found sincerity and honesty, she was a profiler and that was a problem she can easily read people that was her job, what she felt that this man is telling her the truth, she put her phone back to her pocket.

"**We need four hours until we get there**" Lizzie said in a very calm voice, trying not to look at Red, she didn't want to show him that she approved his plan, she won't trust him, she's trusting her instincts and right now, her profiling skills lead her to only one truth that this man is not lying to her.

"I **have a Jet Lizzie, relax and lay down we'll be there in a jiffy"** he thinned his lips in a smile.

* * *

Ressler opened his eyes slowly, feeling heaviness in his head, the air was thin the place where he was laying is too narrow it folded his body, restraining his movements, he tilted his head in different directions, the concrete was surrounding his fatigue figure, it was dark and cold, there's no sight of an exit or an end, he struggled against his heaving chest trying to gasp the air," **Where the hell am I"?,** he started to breathe harder, the more his chest was moving his body was calling back the pain, he can feel his broken rips now, the numbness in his fractured shoulder, the cuts everything, every broken bone every wound every bruise, he recalled back what happened, he passed out, he didn't know for how long, he closed his eyes, he can feel the swell in his right eye, the shots of pain in his head was unbearable, he felt a little bit of drowsiness, his heart beats was racing, "**What's going on to me, I need air", **was it panic attack, or is it because of the lacking Oxygen, or maybe because he lost blood, it could be all.

He knew that the next struggle will be moving his damaged body, his brain was ordering him to move but his body was rejecting, "**What a wuss you really are**", he hold a full grip of his gun and flipped his body to the side of his good hand,he felt that his head was light the place was spinning around him, he closed his eyes trying to steady himself, he leaned his head on his hand, he opened his eyes then he moved inside those thin ventilation passages until he gets closer to an opening, he stopped looking inside a room, there was nobody, Ressler pushed the rusty opening away and crawled inside the room, once he got inside, he leaned his back to the wall dropping his hand to his side, trying to gulp the air in his system, he dropped his head to the solid wall behind his back, his fingers abandoned his gun, his eyelids was giving up, he was about to pass out again.

* * *

Meanwhile Red and Lizzie were already in New York, near the facility where Ressler was kept.

"**Aram called me, Ressler reached out to them, he's in this old facility"** Lizzie stood beside Red who was goggling the facility.

"**Good and you told him that we're here"** Red asked still looking through the goggles

"**No I told him that we need 40 minutes to arrive, the SWAT on their way"**

Red put down the goggle, and then threw it inside his car; he set his back to it and crossed his arms, looking away at the facility. Lizzie looked at him waiting for the next move, the SWAT team on their way and they are only steps away from saving the man they've been chasing all day.

"**So what we're going to do**" Lizzie fold her arms around her body, it was September and the freezing air made her shudder, it was almost midnight, she had no idea what will happen next or what their next move will be, but they don't want to make any kamikaze stunts, she wondered what's in Red's head and how the two of them will go rogue against an army and come out of it intact.

"**Patience Lizzie the help is on the way, until then I'll tell you what to do**" Red looked at Lizzie there was some sort of concern and anxiety in his eyes.

"**When you get inside and save Agent Ressler, I want you to go to this address**" he handled her piece of paper, the anxiety transferred to Lizzie who took the paper and looked at it.

"**Avoid hospitals and don't contact the FBI or the local police no matter what, he'll be safer here**"

"**Safer! From what, what's going on Red**?" Lizzie brushed the small hair that was flying in her face, she felt the butterflies in her stomach, the fear was written all over her face, she still cannot believe Red, what if he was dragging Ressler and her to another trap, until now she broke all the roles she lied to her superior and is about to continue her disconnectivity from her team, she cannot be kept in the dark she has to know everything before risking the life of her partner and her's.

"**Red** **you have to come clean with me, tell me why do you want me to go to this address and why avoiding hospitals and the police, Ressler might need immediate medical attention**" Lizzie's urgent question sounded like a demand, Red found himself obliged to reply in a short to the point answer.

"**Agent Ressler worked as a triple informant, he got so deep in this not only Stropskov wants his head, there are other people too**" Red and Lizzie was distracted by the sound of gun shots from the facility.

**"I'll** **explain later, just do what I told you we have to move**" They both got inside the car, and the driver drove off towards the facility, the cold that was shivering Lizzie's skin moments ago turned into heat from inside out, they are about to be caught in the middle of the flying bullets, she was afraid but somehow being next to Raymond Reddingtion gave her a security blanket, she couldn't understand why?! this man might put a bullet in her head, he might leave her in the middle of this whole madness, and yet she's believing him and what scared her more is that she felt safe and that nothing will happen to her. She got her gun out of her holster and got ready for what will come next.

* * *

Ressler jolted once he heard the sound of gun shots, it ripped through his ears, the first natural surviving instinct was to find a defensive method, he looked for his gun and grabbed it, he felt a sudden pain in his body but it wasn't his wounds or broken bones, it was something else, his whole body was etching , he was angry, irritated, the sound of bullets echoed in the place was like the beat of metal on his head, he exhaled in pain, because of the intolerable bangs that felt like explosives, he managed to cover one ear with his hand, but that didn't help him, he put his body to one side and rested his head above his arm then covered his over ear with his hand, he whimpered, the tears of pain was coming out of his eyes flawlessly, he didn't care for the agonizing pain for his broken ribs he just wanted the sound to stop it was buzzing in his head, totally paralyzing his movements, his pale face skin turned into red.

A close gunshot alerted him, and put him back to reality, again it was the natural instinct which drove him to get back to his full concentration, Donald pointed his gun towards the door trying to focus on his target just like what his 7 years of experience in the field taught him, when a man raid the room and kicked the door just in seconds Ressler shot him dead emptying the whole clip in his body, his hand was shacking, he was trained to how save rounds for critical situations like this, but he was thinking as a normal human being at that moment not as a trained field agent, although he knew that there was no bullets in his gun, he hold it closer to his chest, he wanted the people to know that if they found his body they'll know that he didn't go without a fight.

His body was about to blackout again, when suddenly a man came in the room.

"**Here you are you pimp**" the man giggled, then talked through a transmitting device.

"**We found the target**"

The man got a needle out of his pocket and was about to stick it in Ressler's neck, who sat there defenseless, his eyes was bailing out on him, until he found the standing figure in front of him on the floor, the scene made Ressler back to reality and widen his eyes, to find a woman approaching her way towards him.

**"Agent Ressler, I am Elizabeth Keen FBI, I will get you out of here**" Lizzie rested her hand on his shoulder; he looked at her remembering what Red told him about her coming to save him.

"**Son of a bitch**" he murmured.

* * *

I am sorry I did have something better in mind, but I didn't want you to wait for more, next chapter will be amazing a lot of Ressler and Lizzie, please follow or fav or post a review, tell me what you think and what you need and I will add it to the story.

Thanks a lot for you all :)


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzie &amp; Ressler managed to escape from the facility with the help of the men Red hired for the job, they were at the back of an SUV, Red &amp; his driver was on the front seats, the car drove off fast away from the perplexed situation &amp; the flying gun shots.

Lizzie sat beside Ressler who looked totally spaced out; she looked at his wounds, she couldn't even count the stab marks on his torso, he was shedding a lot of blood, she grabbed some tissues and started to wet them with a little water and wipe the small cuts on his shoulders and chest, she barely touched his fractured shoulder, her hands stopped when he groaned in pain and started to writhe, he tossed back and forth wincing in pain, Lizzie didn't know what to do she was afraid to touch him back, she folded one leg under her and got closer to him, she rested her hand on his face trying to snap him out.

"Agent Ressler" she brushed the sweat from his face, but Ressler shut his eyes and whimpered in pain.

"Ressler look at me" then she started to pat his face swiftly.

Red looked at them from his front seat.

"You should fold down the seats Lizzie and take a look at his shoulder" Red noticed that Ressler was holding his other arm tightly, then looked at the Red marks on his neck.

"I think it's dislocated" Lizzie continued to pat Ressler's face; he fought back her hand and shrunk away.

Red was looking at the rear and side mirrors to see if anyone chasing them.

"Lizzie you should close the reduction quickly" he looked back at her.

"You should relocate his shoulder"

Lizzie looked at Ressler who was crying out of pain, then nodded in disapproval.

"I don't know how to do it, I can't"

"Lizzie there's no time for argument, fold down the seats and I will tell you how".

Lizzie looked at Ressler then came closer to him and cupped his face with her hands to stop him from wiggling.

"Ressler look at me, look at me" Ressler tried to fight her hands again, but she caged his face on her small hands, he shut his eyes wide open and looked at her, Red was watching them.

"Good, listen I will fold the seats down, I need you to help me to look at your shoulder, I cannot do it if you kept fighting me back, ok".

Ressler's eyes met Lizzie's gaze, he posed trying to comprehend what she just told him, his thinking was paralyzed at that moment, Lizzie's voice was calm but it seemed far away from Ressler's ears, he tried to comprehend her words, Lizzie noticed that he was completely oblivious, she brushed his face with her palm and repeated "I will fold the seats down and take a look at your shoulder, Are you ready".

He understood what she wants from her although her voice was echoing in his ears, it was like she was talking from a distance but in fact she was right beside him, He glanced his eyes to where Red was sitting; in the darkness he thought that his mind is deceiving him "is that Reddington" he closed his eyes "No, No that's not him" he adjusted his eyes on the man sitting in the front seat "Yes it's him" the only thing that Ressler thought about at that moment is to jump out of his seat and put his hands around Red's neck, but he was a prisoner to his weakness, Lizzie noticed that the young agent's temples wrinkled into a scowl, she gave Red a sharp look, who was smirking while looking back at the wounded Agent. Her voice snapped him out.

"Hey Ressler tell me if that ok for you".

Ressler looked back at her and gave her a lazy nod, Lizzie rested her partner's head at the back of the seat, then jumped over him to grab the handle of the seat to fold it down until it was open and attached to the trunk.

"Are you ok" Lizzie asked looking at her partner, he blinked in approval, then she grabbed the handle of her seat to stretch it back too, now the back seats of the SUV was big enough for them.

Lizzie grabbed more tissues and started to wipe the sweat on Ressler's face, he was slightly shivering.

"What shall I do now" Lizzie asked Red, who was busy checking the side mirrors.

"You should grasp his forearm &amp; place your heel under his armpit, then press quickly but not too hard, we don't want to damage his axillary nerve, then it'll be relocated and the pain will go away".

"What if I damaged it,I… I never did this before" Lizzie rubbed her temple.

"Lizzie, you can do it, and you should do it now" Red tried to assure her that she can do this, she was afraid that she might hurt her already damaged partner, she was hesitant about it.

She looked at Ressler who was closing his eyes, and resting his hand above his shoulder, he was quivering , the seats of the SUV was stained with blood spots, the white tissues became red of all the blood he shed, she realized that this man suffered a lot, and she was about to end part of his agony or maybe add to it. She leaned beside Ressler putting her hand on his sweaty forehead, she ran her hand on his forehead and soaked hair twice to wake him, Ressler felt the warmth of her hand on his head, he looked at her.

"Look I will relocate your shoulder, but I need space , so I need your help to crawl on your back slowly , I will help you but I need you to try and carry yourself, I cannot move your muscled body all by myself ok" Lizzie gave him a warm smile, Ressler looked away then looked at her.

"Ok" He replied in a gruff voice.

"Good" Lizzie put her hand under his head and wrapped an arm around his torso, while Ressler supported his body on his good leg and hand.

"Ready, 1, 2 3"

Lizzie supported her partner to move, but she made him wince when she pressed her arm on his ribs, which stopped her.

"What?!, she looked at him waiting for an answer, he bit his lower lip trying to choke a scream, it was his broken rips this time, Lizzie knew that he might have other broken parts, or maybe she squinted an open cut, or maybe both, she acted spontaneously and laid her hand on his chest and slightly pressed on his rips, he gritted his teeth trying not to let out a scream.

"Let me take a look" Lizzie wanted to pull his undershirt, when his hand stopped her, Lizzie was amazed by how his grip was strong considering his situation, her wrist choked between his fingers, she looked at him studying his face features somehow his touch made her shiver. He nodded to her to proceed &amp; started to crawl backward; Lizzie didn't insist and helped him until his head was near to the backdoor of the SUV.

"Good boy" she smiled, then leaned next to him.

"Now I know that this is going to be extremely painful, but I am going to do it fast before you even know it ok".

Lizzie grasped his hand and stretched his forearm, Ressler groaned in pain, which made Lizzie stop.

"What are you two doing, Lizzie you can fuck his brains out later, but now you need to fix him quickly, try to divert his attention" Red ordered Lizzie while loading his gun.

She gave him a taut look, and looked back at Ressler, who was nodding to her to do it again.

"My name is Elizabeth Keen" She pulled his forearm again, Ressler closed his eyes.

"And this is my first day as a profiler in the FBI, and it's a hell of a day" she put her heel under his axilla.

"I will do whatever it takes to …" she pressed her heel against his axilla and pulled his forearm as quickly and strongly as possible, Ressler's moans stopped her distracting talks, she laid on her behind still holding her partner's hand, She feared that she might did it wrong, the young agent glued her eyes to the man before her, waiting for him to say something. His breathing started to slow down, his stressed face is becoming normal. Red looked at them and took off a shawl he was folding around his neck; he stretched his hand to Lizzie and strokes her shoulder.

"Use it as a sling" Lizzie took it and moved towards Donald, who's breathing normally now and seemed more relaxed but his eyes was closed, Ressler felt the heat of her body next him, he kept his eyes shut, Lizzie looked at his shoulder's humerus, she noticed that the ball of his shoulder is in the right place, she's not a doctor but she knows how a normal shoulder looks like. She knotted the two ends of the shawl and called him.

"Agent Ressler" her voice was quite almost a whisper, he opened his eyes.

"I need to support your shoulder with this sling, it's not perfect but the best you can use now".

She wrapped the shawl around his neck, and supported his arm slowly with the shawl. she gazed a little at him, and swam in her thoughts, she felt sorry for what happened to him but it's the cost of their job, the cost of the promise they made to protect this country, this was her first day she cannot imagine how many years he was doing this job and riding the same roller coaster every single day, and now they are both taking the help of a criminal and she had to trust him which is exactly like stepping on a landmine and expecting to come out unharmed. Ressler noticed that she was watching him; he tilted his head and looked at her, Lizzie felt her heart pumping fast there was no reason to pause that long at him, he must felt her long stare at him; she didn't know what to say or even how she can explain this.

"You feel good now?" Lizzie had to say something before she melts in her embarrassment.

"Yeah, thanks" Donald's voice was sharp and low.

Lizzie was about to turn away from him when his words struck her.

"Don't think that because you helped me I will hold a whole lot of warmth for you".

His words were sharp she felt that he punched her in the face several times, she doesn't know the guy but she just aided him right know how come he's so cruel and judgmental like this?

"Excuse me?" Lizzie asked with a faint smile on her face.

"You're working with Reddington, and that's enough reason for me to do not trust you".

Lizzie's face changed, she was really annoyed at his straight unjustified accusations, but she didn't want to reply as she was defending herself because she really doesn't work for Reddington and never met him in her entire life, and that's a reason that made her think of a smart reply that doesn't sound like she was justifying herself, she collected the blooded tissues thrown in the car and put them in a small case, Ressler's eyes was following her, he felt a little bit guilty for alleging her with unwarranted most probably wrong implications, the woman just helped him and she seemed really concerned, this is not how Ressler treats people in general and women in particular specially when they help him, he tried to take back what he said but he didn't want it to sound like he was apologizing.

"I never met you, and I heard Reddingtion talking about you before, who are you?"

Lizzie didn't like that the beginning of her career is connected to Raymond Reddington, she's exactly as the Federal Bureau doesn't know anything about his intentions to her, but the difference is that the FBI are suspecting the nature of their relationship while she's fully terrified of why he requested her particularly. Lizzie met his eyes, as a profiler she realized that eye contact is the first way of communicating with the person, if the person tried to escape eye contact then it might mean that this person is attempting to hide whatever feelings inside them, so she looked with her crystal blue eyes intently hoping that he'll feel her sincerity and replied with a small smile.

"I was waiting for you to answer this question; you've been working with Reddingtion's case since 5 years isn't it, don't you think that it would've been too easy to find me in his background?".

Lizzie's reply was convincing, it's true that Ressler during his long years chasing Reddington never found anything about Elizabeth Keen, until the last couple of weeks when they met before Stroskov's men capture him, he told him that she's coming to save him, and she truly did, his feelings was blended with gratitude, doubt and admiration all at the same time, Ressler wasn't the type of guy who depends on instincts everything was about facts, but for the first time he was trying to trust his hunch after all he had no choice, he's been through hell in the past two weeks &amp; he's finally out to breathe another breeze of a new morning, it was like he has been revived and came back to life again, he chose not to go thoroughly into this conversation, he was too tired to play the detective right now, he didn't know whether it was the cold night or his damaged body but the stings of coldness was vibrating his whole body, his lower jaw was quivering so quickly it made it really hard for him to speak two coherent words.

"Where are we going?" Ressler tried to ask short and straight questions.

Lizzie noticed that the blonde agent wasn't really fully conscious to continue their talks, she was really worried because seconds ago she was offended by his accusations regarding Reddingtion, and now she's taking him to an unknown place just because Reddington convinced her that it's safer for Ressler there! The only thing that she knew now is that Ressler needs an immediate medical attention, and that she has to inform the bureau of her location and Ressler's status, although Reddingtion told her not to tell anybody but who the hell is he anyways.

"We're going to take you to a safe place". Her reply was briefed and vague, after all she didn't want to lie and she hopped that the place where she's taking him is really safe, or she can call Cooper and end all this.

Lizzie looked at Ressler who wasn't even fully aware of her reply, she noticed that he was shuddering, he tried to move his arms to wrap them around his half naked chest, Lizzie felt that she was too stupid to do not even try and find something to warm him. She turned to Red who overheard most of their conversation.

"I need your coat".

Reddington didn't hesitate for a second and took it off but before he give it to her he tried to reassure that where ever they're going it'll be safe for both of them.

"Lizzie, I know that you don't trust me and I understand that very well, I hoped if I can make you think in a different way, and I don't want you to trust me I want you to think that what you're doing is the right thing" Red engulfed her hand between his hands and continued.

"I will never hurt you both; yes I let Agent Ressler's life thinning, but If I wanted to harm any of you I would've done it already".

Lizzie was scanning the Man's face, she couldn't believe how much he was convincing and plausible, and again seconds ago she decided to acknowledge the bureau, but now she's too confused.

"So if you don't trust me call Cooper and tell him, and I promise you that we'll take agent Ressler to the nearest hospital, but I cannot guarantee the consequences, what he got his self into is too deep even someone like me can't predict the weight of all this".

Ressler's howls warmed the heat of their talks, Lizzie grabbed the coat and got back to him, he was murmuring things she couldn't understand, she put the coat on him, but seconds later he throw it away and started to twist his body violently.

"No…No I will not tell you" his lower lip was trembling; she can see how he's still feeling the pain in his body when he moves. she put her hand on his fractured shoulder and the other one on the back of his head, she couldn't actually force him to stop writhing because she was afraid to hurt him more, after all his fractured shoulder wasn't the only thing that needed to be medicated.

"It wasn't his shoulder" Red said looking at them from his seat.

Ressler Jerked away from Lizzie's hands.

"Don't touch me, leave me alone" Ressler was crying in pain.

Lizzie looked at the wounded agent and at Red trying to understand what's going on.

"I think he has a fever, I can feel the heat of his body temperature, he's hallucinating, when we're going to arrive to this place?" Lizzie was so anxious and worried that Donald might hurt himself if he stayed any longer without a help.

"An hour Lizzie, try to calm him" Red truned away from them and sat straight on his seat.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Lizzie was a strong woman but she wasn't strong enough to stop a 190 pound shaking flesh and muscle, it was like trying to stop a fast metro by a Fiat.

"Sorry Lizzie, I don't touch men it's allergic for me, don't touch him like a partner" Red smirked.

"Try to make him feel the warmth of a loving woman; he'll be calm like a baby in a second"

"Are you serious?" Lizzie raised an eyebrow.

"You asked for my help, and here I am offering it for you" he chuckled.

Lizzie turned to Donald who was shuddering, she grabbed the coat and touched his shoulder, he was leaning on his side moaning in pain and muttering.

"Don't touch me please" he sounded like he was pleading for her to do not touch him.

She got closer to him and put her lips near to his ear, and called him in a whisper.

"Ressler" she soften her voice more and tried to call him by his first name, although it sounds so awkward on her head to call him by his first name in their first young meeting. It occurred to her to do what Red just told her about touching him like a lover, but she didn't want to live with intimate memories with her partner specially that they'll be back to work and that will be engraved in her head as long as they work together.

"Donald, Listen to me, I know that you're in pain, look at me please" her voice was barely heard near to Ressler's ear, but he didn't respond he kept moaning and murmuring, his voice pained her a lot and she kept trying to call him and calm him several times but in vain, then she had to give up to the most thing she's unwilling to do.

She wrapped an arm around his waist, and glued her body to his back, she felt the warmth and heat of his body, she put the other hand under his head and leaned next to his ear, she stretched her arm around his waist to his chest, brushing it gently, then slightly leaned on his head. She felt that he responded to her touch, Lizzie was shocked of what she's doing she had waves of thoughts if he is actually aware of all this, is he going to remember what she did, all what she wanted at that moment is to jump away from him but what actually terrified her is that she liked touching him, she knew that this is stupid, wrong and disgusting, she even noticed Red watching them with a smirk from the rear mirror but she didn't even care, she thought about her fiancé Tom "Oh My God Tom", "Am I going to tell him about this", "He must be worried about me now, but what Am I going to tell him, I was embracing my partner that's why I was absent all day and couldn't call you back", her body tensed next to her partner who surprisingly responded to her touch, she reached the coat without moving away her body , then put it on him , but instead of moving away, she choose to stay next to him feeling the warmth of his being, she liked it and never knew why, maybe because of the long strange day, she needed to feel the closeness and intimacy of someone, but it wasn't her fiancé, it was her partner who she just met for the first time in her life, and as far as it felt so beautiful for reasons she couldn't understand she knew that she'll never forget this moment as far as she sees him every single day, that etched her heart a bit but she brushed all the thoughts and relaxed her body next to his then she gave up to the heaviness of her eyelids.


	5. Chapter 5

Lizzie was half asleep her body refused to move, the weight on her eyelids make it hard to open them, her tired body enjoyed the coziness and warmth, she thought that she was at home sleeping in her bed with Tom, she wore a small smile &amp; engraved her head at the back of Ressler's neck, she spontaneously moved her arm and cuddled him just to caress their already connected frames, Lizzie enjoyed pillowing the man beside her , she wasn't aware that this is not her house, not her bed and the man she's embracing is not her fiancé!

A chilling light wind sneaked through her body ruining the pleasant warmth that filled her skin, the stings of coldness brushed her frame disturbing her peaceful sleep, how many times she told Tom that she hated to sleep with the windows open in their bedroom, the need to sleep was gluing her eyelids, she wanted her body to remain and feel the warm coat she's cuddling, but the icy air was alarming her body making it like a gooseflesh, her weary eyes were fighting the doziness , she winked several times before recollecting the pieces of her day her body summoned her brain, that wasn't her home, and she's not in her bed, her heart started to thumb rapidly when she felt the heat of the shape laying next to her, The brunette's mind was completely alarmed, she wanted to open her eyes but she was afraid that what she'll see will be imprinted in her head forever, her body stiffed more when she felt the cold air brushing the top of her hair, this coldness wasn't because of the open window in her room, she wasn't even at her home she was at the back of the SUV, and the door of the trunk was wide open allowing the bleak of the outing atmosphere to raid her coziness, but that didn't matter now because she wasn't cold anymore her heart was boiling in her chest spreading the warmth into her veins, she was ashamed of the whole situation she wanted to bury her head in the sand, and what worsen the whole thing is the voice of the man who seized the opportunity and make fun of the whole situation.

"Cozy there?"

Lizzie didn't open her eyes but she can picture his annoying smirk, she surrendered her hand slowly from her partner's torso, but she was still close to him, she didn't imagine that her forty wink might put her in this embarrassing situation, she remembered that Red was watching her when she comfortably rested her exhausted body near to her partner and that made her cheeks burn of shyness &amp; shame, her body forced her to give up and no matter what her mind told her at that moment she wanted it, she desired it, she couldn't explain this feeling but it was like he pulled her beside him as a strong magnet.

Lizzie pulled her form away from Ressler who seemed asleep, the last thing she needs right now is to continue this chain of embarrassment; she didn't want to hear anymore comments from Red about what happened in the last couple of minutes. She rubbed her eyes and turned to sit at the back of the huge trunk at the very far corner from Ressler and before allowing Red from saying any cheesy comments she talked.

"Is this the place" Lizzie's eyes was trying to resist the little sun rays, at the moment she was trying to avoid any eye contact with Reddingtion, she looked around to see that they were standing at the side of the road, she looked around trying to find any nearby habitant place, but it was an empty road, They were literally at the middle of nowhere.

"I see that you had a good nap" Red was putting on his leather gloves wearing a sinister smile, Lizzie noticed that her attempt to escape from the whole situation didn't work, but she choose again to evade his continuous attempts to embarrass her.

"Where are we?" Lizzie insisted to ask again.

"We're waiting" Red replied vaguely, Lizzie didn't understand what are they waiting for, but she wanted to ask another question when Ressler's moans dragged her attention.

She looked at the laying body of her partner; he was quivering again wincing in pain, the first thing she thought to do is to go and check on him, he was just a feet away but she looked at Red who was giving her his usual annoying smile, she hesitated but Ressler wavering body made her ignore Red's mocking looks, and moved towards Donald.

"Patience boy, help is on the way" Red watched Lizzie crawling to Ressler with a provocative smile, Lizzie realized that he will never stop to embarrass her so she decided to give him the cold shoulder.

She grabbed the SUV's back door handle and closed it, the dark shades of the rear window make it hard on Red to see anything inside, Lizzie realized that it's the best thing to block his attempts to mock at her and to focus on her partner without being irked.

She turned her focus on Ressler his teeth was chattering, although the warmth started to fill the place, she put her hand on his forehead he was burning, she wrapped the coat around his body, she can see the pain in his face whenever he coughs and the sharp gasp of breath that comes after every short cough, she felt helpless with the lack of first aid kit or anything that can help to ease his pain, she sat beside him observing his face features, it was dim because of the blackness of the car windows which affected the interior, but she can still see his golden wet hair, his face was so pale his right eye was swollen and purple, he had a small but messy beard around his face, despite all that Lizzie found the man quite handsome, she thought about his family he must've a woman in his life there's no way a good looking guy won't have a girl waiting and worrying about him. His voice snapped her out, he was trying to say something she couldn't understand she put her ear near his mouth to hear what he's asking for.

"Wa..wat..waa..water"

Lizzie finally understood what he needed, she quickly moved and grabbed a small bottle of water, she supported the back of his head with her hand and put the bottle near his lips, he gulped few drops, then stopped, she moved the bottle away.

"Where, where are we?" Lizzie rested his head on the small sponge cushion, she never wanted to answer that question but she knew that she'll have to come clean with him sooner or later.

She sighed a little before saying anything; he was looking at her waiting for an answer.

"Honestly, I have no idea" She rubbed her temple then continued.

"Reddington said that he's going to take us to a safe place" She said it quickly watching his face expression grimed when he heard Red's name.

"Reddington!?" he let out small coughs before continuing.

"He's the one who caused all this, he's not taking me to a safe place, does the bureau aware of this, I informed them about my location did they send you?".

Lizzie didn't say anything she somehow believed Red that they are going to a safe place, but she won't be able to explain that to her partner, he's already full of doubts about her and if she told him that she trusted Reddington he'll believe that she and Red are working together, she knew that her silence will make Ressler figure things out all by himself, so she preferred not to answer.

"Is he threatening you, Are you afraid of him?" His jaw tightened, he was looking into her eyes trying to get an answer, the water welled up in Lizzie's eyes they shined like dark pools, she was hardly trying to keep her tears, she couldn't explain anything.

"God dammit answer me" Ressler was so frustrated now, he suddenly forgot about the pain in his body, his mind was entirely focused on what will happen next, the idea of being captured by Red is much more worse because of the old rivalry between them he even tried to kill Reddington in Brussels years ago.

The last howl tickled Ressler's throat causing him to cough hardly he felt his lungs on his throat, the air in his chest was heaving, he moved his hand touching his broken ribs, those dry coughs were punching his chest bones crazily, Lizzie noticed her struggling partner, she brought the bottle of water near his lips, he was still coughing until the water ran into his throat relieving him from the agonizing pain. He kept his hand on his torso, closing his eyes trying to endure the pain.

"Let me take a look" Lizzie found it an opportunity to escape his questions.

Donald kept his eyes closed and didn't say anything, Lizzie noticed the pain in the man's face she knew that she cannot do anything with the lack of basic medical aids but right now she needed something to make him believe that she wants to help him, she wanted him to trust her, she doesn't have a logical answer to his questions she doesn't even know if she choose the right thing, but she'll take care of him, she made a vow to herself that she'll never allow anything to happen to him.

She put her hand on his torn under shirt, which turned into red because of the blood stains, the softness of her fingers brushed Ressler's skin which alarmed him.

"You cannot do anything" he pushed her hand away.

Lizzie knew that he's too tired to argue and she needed to evade his questions, plus she really wanted to help him and see how bad his ribs were damaged, she ignored his statement &amp; touched his undershirt again.

"I told you there's nothing you can do" he talked to her in a throaty voice and tried to push her hand away again, when she cought a handful of his undershirt in her small fist trying to resist his hand.

"Let me see" Lizzie insisted and when he tried to object she covered his mouth with her other hand.

"shush, let me help you" Ressler was too tired to argue or to refuse, he slowly surrendered his hand to his side and looked just right to the other side. Lizzie removed her hand from his hot breath, he was still burning, she wondered how he still keeping his conscious after all what happened to him.

"Ok I will have to tear your shirt, I believe that the blood plastered the shirt in your body it's going to hurt but I don't want to press on your ribs or make you do any move".

Lizzie waited for an answer or even a nod but Ressler kept looking the other way, eyes closed. She ignored and grabbed the bottom of his undershirt and started to tear it slowly, his skin was revealing the torture of the past two weeks, she couldn't recognize the true color of his skin, his torso had small blemishes near to his abdomen and upper chest, then small open cuts all over his chest and up to his neck and shoulders and down to his belly, she saw that the box of his right side chest was bruised a little bit more than the left one. She ran her fingers on his chest trying to avoid the small wounds, the moment she touched him, Ressler shivered he hadn't felt the touch of a woman since his broke up with Audrey, or maybe it was cold. Lizzie noticed that he stiffed a little under her touch but she continued to press on his chest, he gritted his teeth whenever she pressed the right side of his ribs.

"I am sorry if that hurt you" Lizzie gave him an apologizing look.

Lizzie brought more tissues and started to clean the small cuts and cover the ones that had a deeper wound, Lizzie admired his toned chest, and fairly muscular arms the shades of his blonde hair matched his pale complexion, this man wasn't in his best look to attract Lizzie but somehow she found him good-looking. She smiled at her pervert thoughts and remembered her fiancé Tom who has a good share of handsomeness too, but she never cared for the outer shell as much as she cared for the purl inside.

"Your family must be worried now".

Ressler opened his eyes and looked at Lizzie; there was a long pause before saying anything.

"I don't have a family".

Ressler said it short and firm, but she didn't know if it was his body that hurt him that much or there's something else in his life, she didn't want to ask him the next question but she was too curious to know for reasons she couldn't understand.

"Oh I am sorry, I will make sure to inform your girlfriend of your safety once we have" the chance".

His face changed totally now it was like she rubbed salt on his wounds, and she exactly knew it when he looked away again, she felt too stupid to ask, so she changed the subject without waiting for an answer. She was still addressing his open cuts with the only available thing she had, tissues. She noticed that he was shivering again.

"You should wear the coat, you need to sit so I can help you to dress it, and please don't say no".

Ressler wasn't strong enough to object, he needed help, even if he's going to take it unwillingly from a person he doesn't trust, but she was too kind with him so far, and she was the only one who can help now, he hated to be weak like that but there was no choice, his body wasn't helping and it was not just the wounds, it was also the shots they were giving him everyday.

"I will open the trunk door, just a minute"; Lizzie jumped to the front seat and pressed the trunk door button near the driver seat. The Trunk door opened, Red and his driver were standing outside, Lizzie jumped back next to Ressler she covered his body with the coat, the stings of coldness were raiding the warmth of the car. Red wore his usual annoying smile.

"It was about time until you undress him Lizzie".

She stepped out of the SUV and gave him a cold look.

"Shut up I need your help".

"Finally you needed me, that's a progress" Red chuckled.

"I don't do men Lizzie".

Lizzie gave him a resentful look and slipped her hands under Ressler's shoulders, she leaned near Ressler's ear.

"I need you to help me like what we did before me and Reddington here will try, (She looked at Reddington then continued near Ressler's ear), to carry you but you need to help us ok".

"I don't need anyone, I can help myself"

Ressler rejected the help of Red, he was willing to endure the pain and never take the help of the man who caused him all this. Ressler leaned on his side, the coughs were striking his chest, he rested his palm on his trunk trying to suppress the force of air that comes through his throat. Lizzie supported his back and shoulders, she pulled the coat on his chest, but his bare back exposed deep bruises, Lizzie felt his body shaking violently now, and the small coughs was worsen his situation. Lizzie felt helpless the man was really heavy and she was earnestly scared that she'll do one wrong move and hurt him even more. She rubbed his back and chest taking him closer to her body, she was trying to transfer her warmth to his shivering form, she knew that Red was standing right behind her watching her with a broad smile showing his white teeth and wrinkled eyes, but she turned the blind eye Ressler needed help and she's the only one who can provide it since she choose to trust Red, she felt so obligated and panicked all at the same time that she took the wrong path, and Red was standing there mindless &amp; careless .

Lizzie was losing her patience now, she tilted her head looking at Red, her voice was shaky and angry.

"Can you give me a hand here?".

"I see that you do just perfectly fine Lizzie, beside agent Ressler here got all butt hurt when you asked for my help, Just hold your horses".

Red answered her looking at the far flung road, she figured that his company arrived already, she leaned next to Ressler's ear whispering, caressing their forms together.

"It's ok, the help is on the way now".

She grabbed the coat still supporting his body with her's and wrap it around his shoulders, her arms still around him, she can hear the roar of a nearing engine, then she saw Red moving towards the sound of the upcoming cars, she turned her head trying to see but she couldn't move now not when she's coating her partner's vibrating body. Lizzie can hear the distant voices of Red and his associates she couldn't understand why they pulled over out of earshot, she wanted to help Ressler turn so she can have a better chance looking at the people who'll tag them along to Red's alleged shelter.

"I think Red's people are here, can you turn around so they can easily carry you?"

The softness in Lizzie's voice was so compelling and comforting, so he immediately responded to her request, for Ressler he doesn't trust anyone including her after all he had no choice, but because he refuses to threw in the towel, he decided to play the only card he had although his mistrust may hinder his scheme. Lizzie supported his upper body with her's, keeping her feet steady on the ground behind the car trunk, Ressler's body was solid and well-built, it acquired Lizzie's full strength to sustain his traumatized body. Lizzie wrapped her arms around his torso, while Ressler tried to move his lower body, he felt that he lost control over his body he cant feel his shoulder and his knee cap was giving him a hard time to make such a small move, he suddenly thought that if he asked Lizzie what he wants her to do it'll be mostly suicidal, but again this is the hot headed Ressler he'll overlook his pain and he's going with the plan, he prefers to die in a nowhere desert rather than being captive by Red. he positioned himself finally sitting at the back of the trunk his face meeting the sun for the first time in two weeks, he tried to block the sun rays with his hands, when Lizzie came in before him, all he sees now is the snow blindness, he winked so many times to clear his vision.

"Are you alright?" Lizzie asked him with a warm smile, she saw part of the coat slipping above Ressler's broken shoulder she pulled it so he can keep his warmth. 

"Yeah, I am fine, thanks" Ressler answered shortly still thinking to ask her.

"I am glad you are, we'll be out of here in no time, I will go and see Red's men".

Between what Ressler thinks and what he's able to do is a mountain high distance, in his mind he's still agent super Ressler but the reality is that he can't even blink without sending shocks of painful waives around his body, he needed Lizzie's help and she seemed a nice person or that what he hopes for, he wanted to be wrong about his doubts towards her just this time, she helped him "_Wait she even laid down beside me after relocating my shoulder, I felt her body next to me, No No No I think I was dreaming, but why should I dream of her, OMG it must be the fucking fever" ._

Lizzie was about to move, when she felt a strong grip on her wrist stopping her, she looked at her wrist and then looked at Ressler who was marking his fingers painfully on her hand, Lizzie knit her brows, she couldn't discern the purpose of his reaction, but she can read that he needs something but it's not a thank you of course cause once he releases his clasp on her hand it'll leave a one a hell of a bruise.

"You said that you never met Red, you can take the car and we can escape".

Ressler's voice was deep and sharp, his grip tightened on her wrist, which made Lizzie wince in pain.

"I am sorry" he eased his grasp but he didn't let her hand.

"Agent Keen, Red desperately needs an intel from me, and he wants it so bad, he doesn't want to help me, he doesn't want to help neither of us".

his jaw line tightened, Lizzie still looking shocked and confused, she somehow believed Red, and she does know that he's doing all that for his own sake, but if he wanted to harm them he would have done it already.

"Your life is in danger, the FBI send me and Red to extract you" Lizzie replied trying to free her hand, but Ressler was holding her still.

"Cooper sent Red?, how?" Ressler looked totally puzzled.

"Agent Ressler, Reddington told me that you got yourself into a big trouble, a trouble that even the FBI cant keep your safety, you have an influential intel and I will keep you safe this is my imperative".

"You're not listening" His hand squeezed on her wrist, which assembled the blood in her fingers.

"You look at me and see this (Ressler was pointing out to his body), Red will do worse than that, If we got to the FBI everything will be resolved, don't risk our lives and put it in the hands of a criminal".

Ressler moist his lips and continued.

"Please Keen, listen to me, I can't go any further like this I can't take it anymore, take the car we can flee, we still have the chance, I cannot do it without you, but if you left me with no choice I will take my chances".

Ressler's pleading voice made Lizzie's heart pound in her chest, she was standing on a two different splitting lanes, she didn't trust Raymond, but he's a criminal and he understands this world better than both of them, she believes that if Red wanted them dead they would have been already, but on the other hand he is a convicted criminal, She looked at Ressler, he was right the circumstances was at their best to run away, but what are their chances in NY the city which is full of mobsters who search for the man before her!

"Alright, I will help you"

Lizzie's words allow Ressler to let a cheerful sigh of relief, He was glad that he decided to trust her, and now his luck teamed up with Lizzie, his face changed when he saw Red and two men approaching from distance towards them.

"Agent Keen, now is the time". he freed her hand, after printing his fingers on her wrist.

"Yeah it is"

Lizzie replied stretching her hand trying to shake off the numbness that was caused by Ressler's strong fist. She thought in a second and decided what she's going to do, The small conversation took the best out of Ressler, Lizzie looked at the men nearing to their direction, their height and weight is as twice as Ressler's, she wondered how they ever gonna escape that, she looked back at Ressler who was alarmed and edged, his head and face was soaked, it seemed that he was hardly trying to keep his concious, Lizzie finally decided what she's going to do after studying the whole situation.

* * *

**I am sorry for the late update, I was trying to make some changes in the previous chapters and I didn't have the time to do so, and I am very happy that the blacklist will be back just after two weeks, thanks for reading the story and leaving your comments it's really appreciated. **


End file.
